The Scarlet Monastery
History :The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. With the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. The Crusaders are intolerant of all non-human races, regardless of alliance or affiliation. They believe that any and all outsiders are potential carriers of the undead plague - and must be destroyed. Reports indicate that adventurers who enter the monastery are forced to contend with Scarlet Commander Mograine - who commands a large garrison of fanatically devoted warriors. However, the monastery's true master is High Inquisitor Whitemane - a fearsome priestess who possesses the ability to resurrect fallen warriors to do battle in her name. thumb|The Scarlet Monastery Summary The Scarlet Monastery is an "instance dungeon" for both Horde and Alliance characters. Recommended character levels are about 35-45 for a group of five. The Monastery is actually made of four small instances, each of which should take about one hour to complete. The Monastery is located in the north-east corner of Tirisfal Glades, near the Undercity. Guides * The Scarlet Monastery - KoAWorld Quest Guide Alliance * 40 - In the Name of the Light (tb): Start at Brother Anton in the basement of the Cathedral of Stormwind (after completing Down the Scarlet Path (Part 1 - tb) (Part 2 - tb)). * 38 - Mythology of the Titans (tb): Start at Librarian Mae Paledust in Ironforge. Horde * 42 - Into the Scarlet Monastery (tb): Start in the Royal Quarter of Undercity * 38 - Compendium of the Fallen (tb): Start from Sage Truthseeker in one of the bridge buildings in Thunder Bluff; not available to undead. * 36 - Test of Lore (tb): Final quest of the Test series that starts in Thousand Needles. * 33 - Hearts of Zeal (tb): Continuation of Going, Going, Guano from Razorfen Kraul Mage * 40 - Rituals of Power (tb): Next step in the Rituals of Power sequence; start by talking to the chicken. Received Inside Dungeon Vorrel's Revenge Maps * The Graveyard * The Library * The Armory * The Cathedral Notable Loot NPCs Arcanist Doan Thottbot *Library *Hypnotic Blade Dagger, 26.8 DPS, +8 Int, +3 Spi *Illusionary Rod Staff, 34.7 DPS, +7 Sta, +15 Int, +10 Spi Azshir the Sleepless Thottbot *Graveyard (rare spawn) *Blighted Leggings Cloth Legs, 45 Armor, +17 Spi, Increases damage done by Shadow spells by 10 *Ghostshard Talisman Neck, +9 Sta, +4 Spi *Necrotic Wand Wand, 33.2 DPS Bloodmage Thalnos Thottbot *Graveyard *Orb of the Forgotten Seer Off Hand, Increase Damage and Healing done by Spells by 12 Herod Thottbot *Armory *Herod's Shoulder Mail Shoulder, 196 armor, +6 Str, +15 Sta *Raging Berserker's Helm Mail Head, 213 Armor, +13 Str, +3 Sta, Crit chance +1% *Ravager Two-Hand Axe, 37.3 DPS, Chance on hit: Attack all nearby enemies for 9 seconds causing weapon damage plus an additional 5 every 3 sec. High Inquisitor Fairbanks Thottbot High Inquisitor Whitemane thumb|80px|Whitemane Thottbot *Cathedral *Hand of Righteousness One-Hand Mace, 29.8 DPS, +8 Spi, Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 15. *Triune Amulet Neck, +7 Sta, +7 Int, +7 Spi *Whitemane's Chapeau Cloth Head, 52 Armor, +9 Sta, +14 Int, +14 Spi Houndmaster Loksey Thottbot *Library *Loksey's Training Stick Staff, 31.3 DPS, +60 Attack Power vs. Beasts Ironspine Thottbot *Graveyard (rare spawn) *Ironspine's Eye Ring, +4 Str, +9 Agi *Ironspine's Fist One-Hand Mace, 22.9 DPS, +7 Str *Ironspine's Ribcage Mail Chest, 235 Armor, +6 Str, +3 Agi, +17 Sta Scarlet Commander Mograine Thottbot *Cathedral *Aegis of the Scarlet Commander Shield, 1548 Armor, 23 Block, +7 Str, +8 Sta, +7 Spi *Gauntlets of Divinity Mail Hands, 168 Armor, +7 Sta, +32 Attack Power. *Mograine's Might Two-Hand Mace, 38.9 DPS, +17 Sta, +16 Spi Other Known "Phat Loot" *Beguiler Robes Cloth Chest, 50 Armor, +7 Sta, +12 Int, +8 Spi *Chain of the Scarlet Crusade Set *Harbinger Boots Leather Feet, 71 Armor, +2 Str, +11 Sta, +3 Spi *Mark of Kern Finger, +4 Sta, +20 Attack Power *Watchman Pauldrons Leather Shoulder, 80 Armor, +3 Str, +11 Sta, +4 Spi Quests that involves killing in this instance ThottBot reference Scarlet Monastery Scarlet Monastery Scarlet Monastery Scarlet Monastery